Pasando días lluviosos
by Chibiko Minamino
Summary: una obseción y pura indesición... shonen ai LeorioxKurapica. Dedicado a Darky y Dark-Lady quienes me llevaron a hacerlo...arigato


**Pasando días lluviosos- fic Hunter X Hunter**

By Yure-Dark-Minamino 

La noche caía suavemente mientras el sol se ocultaba bajo negras nubes, formando un oscuro crepúsculo de atardecer. El día se iba para dejar paso a una noche sin estrellas que le llenaba el alma de melancolía.

Un extraño sentimiento se apoderaba de su mente. Pensaba en su vida, sus amigos, aunque los extrañara, sabía que algún día que sus caminos se volverían a juntar. Pero aquel chico le había cautivado con su amistad, con su sonrisa tan particular, como su mejor amigo y confidente de sus sentimientos, pero había uno que aquel ser desconocía.

Kurapica observo tranquilamente el sombrío apartamento, todo estaba muy tranquilo y solitario. Revisó la enorme pila del correo, muchas de las cartas eran completamente inútiles a su vista, pero había una carta en especial que era distinta. Una carta de Leorio, de quién no sabía hacía bastante tiempo.

Colocó la carta sobre la mesa un tanto pensativo, se preguntaba que habría escrito, hacía tiempo que no tenía noticias de ninguno de sus amigos. Finalmente, abrió la carta cuidadosamente, esta anunciaba la visita de Leorio dentro de poco.

"... aunque ha pasado bastante tiempo, he decidido ir a la ciudad para visitarte, asi que me gustaría que nos encontráramos en el parque del centro en unos dos días, eso estaría bien..." Kurapica suspiró y se sentó pesadamente sobre el sillón. Leorio era su mejor amigo, pero en ese mismo instante no sentía que fuese ese sentimiento lo que invadía su mente.

Se Levantó, luego de reflexionar, se dirigió hacia la cocina, tomo un vaso y vació el contenido de la botella para luego irse a la cama. El viento soplaba suavemente por la calle y llenaba da hielo las aceras. Se dejo caer sobre la cama, sus pensamientos se despejaron y el sueño se apoderó de su ser.

Ese día, salió muy temprano para la cita acordada, pero antes iría a caminar un poco. Los días seguían presentando un cielo gris y nublado. Luego de haber paseado por parte de la ciudad, se dirigió apresuradamente al parque, ya que el tiempo se le había pasado volando y se le hacía un poco tarde. En una banca, frente a una hermosa escultura, se encontraba Leorio esperándolo.

-Kurapica, hola!, tanto tiempo no?-

Kurapica pensó para sí, que ese era un saludo demasiado común, después de todos llevaban meses sin verse.

-Tienes razón U, lamento haber llegado tarde, se me paso el tiempo-

-No te preocupes, no hay problema n.n –

Ambos amigos se alejaron recorriendo la ciudad y comentando sobre lo que cada uno había hecho durante todo ese tiempo. Por su lado, Leorio había estado estudiando medicina y esforzándose al máximo para cumplir su ideal de convertirse en un buen médico.

Por otro lado Kurapica se encontraba tomando unas pequeñas vacaciones, para luego retornar a su nuevo trabajo, algo más vano y tranquilo, como fotógrafo en el periódico local, quizás así borrar parte de su pasado y comenzar una nueva vida donde no era nadie para ser alguien.

Ambos llegaron a un café, donde se sentaron en una mesa junto a la ventana, Kurapica no apartaba la vista del cielo y se encontraba muy pensativo. Finalmente Leorio decidió romper aquel incómodo silencio.

-Dime Kurapica, te sucede algo?-

-He, nada, perdoname --U-

-Y dime, tienes noticias de Gon o Killua?-

-mmm... nada aún-

-Luces algo distraído, algo te preocupa?-

-No sucede nada, es algo sin importancia-

-Si no fuera de importancia no te preocuparía-

Leorio bebió tranquilamente su café antes de continuar su "animada" conversación.

-Dime Leorio, ¿Donde piensas quedarte?-

-Hice una reservación en un hotel, no he definido el tiempo que estaré aquí-

-puedes quedarte conmigo si así lo deseas, tengo una habitación libre, claro si no te molesta.-

-sería un placer n.n, te lo agradezco amigo- (YD: amigo... palabra mata-pasiones)

Continuaron charlando durante bastante rato, el tiempo pasaba rápidamente a su alrededor, Leorio se dirigió hacía el hotel para recoger sus cosas, mientras que kurapica regresó a su apartamento. Algo le molestaba, Leorio demoraba demasiado y comenzaba a llover.

A los minutos mas tarde, Leorio apareció por la puerta, con dos maletas en sus manos y completamente empapado, se quito la chaqueta y llevaba la camisa pegada al cuerpo y un poco desabrochada.

Kurapica se quedo mirándolo, era una visión increíble, se le pasaban miles de palabras para describir lo sensual que lucía en ese momento.

-Leorio, te ves un poco mojado n.nU-

-sí... me retrase un poco y me atrapó la lluvia-

-te gustaría bañarte?-

-claro, estaría bien-

-sígueme, tu cuarto está por aquí-

Kurapica tenía claro sus sentimientos hacia Leorio, apenas si lo asimilaba y ya se le venían a la cabeza miles de interrogantes, cómo reaccionaría si lo supiera?, aquel sentimiento había estado palpitándole en el pecho desde el día en que le conoció y ahora que lo tenía claro, no sabia cómo expresarlo.

Deseaba despejar su mente, pero con él ahora presente a cada instante y más cerca que nunca, no podía quitárselo de la cabeza. Inútilmente, tomó un libro que había querido leer y se sentó en el sillón para dedicarse de lleno a su creativa actividad.

-Kurapica... o disculpame-

-ha, dime?-

-Sólo vine a decirte que me voy a dormir, buenas noches-

-muy buenas noches, leorio-

Pasaba página por página, pero realmente no leía nada, seguía pensando en leorio, en su sentimiento más profundo y recién encontrado, finalmente, se cansó de "leer" y se fue a dormir.

Colocó pesadamente su cabeza en la almohada, su mirada se perdía completamente vacía, mientras observaba hacia afuera por una cristalina ventana, mientras llovía suavemente y el hielo cubría la ventana reflejando las luces de las aceras.

Pasaron varios días recorriendo distintos lugares, dentro y en las afueras de la hermosa ciudad, cada día parecían esclavizar a Kurapica, le torturaba el hecho de no poder confesar sus sentimientos.

Pero como toda paciencia tiene su límite, la suya tampoco era la excepción, ya la había sobre explotado, tenerlo tan cerca cada día, pero al mismo tiempo tan lejos no le hacía gracia, algunas veces parecía buen momento para destapar su corazón y decirle de frente todo lo que sentía y se le cruzase por la mente, pero su cabeza lo mantenía conciente de sus acciones y las posibles desventajas de sus acciones, a veces, también le molestaba despertar cuando se quedaba completamente hipnotizado por el deseo de hacerlo suyo.

Tras haber pasado todo e día juntos, y ya llegada la noche, Kurapica ya había tomado la decisión de su vida, deseaba más que nada decirle todo lo que sentía por él, necesitaba saber si era tan buen amigo como él creía como para comprenderle. Espero hasta que todo el ajetreo del día se alejara para dejar un ambiente mas relajado.

Leorio se encontraba leyendo el periódico muy concentrado, pero Kurapica estaba completamente decidido, aunque los nervios del rechazo lo carcomían por dentro, nada lo detendría, no sabia cuanto tiempo estaría con él para retractarse, dirigió una mirada hacia su amigo, quien de golpe cerró el periódico.

-Kurapica necesito decirte algo importante de inmediato!-

-p... puedes decirme lo que quieras... pero y... yo también necesito hablar contigo-

-esto no es facil pero...TE AMO!-

-leorio yo...-

-por favor dejame terminar!, no puedo quitarte de mi cabeza, eres tan constante que a veces pierdo facilemente la concentración, estos días han sido una real tortura, verte a cada momento sin poder declarar todo lo que siento por tí, demonios!, no se que habria hecho si no te lo hubiese dicho, he pensado sobre todas las consecuencias dobre lo que te he dicho, pero aún así, has sido mi mejor amigo y jamás te he ocultado nada, finalmente soy un libro abierto frente a tus ojos y yo...-

-YO TAMBIÉN TE AMO!!-

Después de esto kurapica no vaciló en lanzarse en los brazos de quien amaba y deseaba, incluso mas que su propia vida, lo amaba y quería que así continuase todo.

Owari


End file.
